Leave me alone
by alesZiiCullen
Summary: Ella toda la vida se sintió sola, desde días de nacer hasta que aparecieron los Cullen adoptándola, aunque a veces es mejor dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante por mas que duela.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**SUMMARY :** Ella toda la vida se sintió sola, desde días de nacer hasta que aparecieron los Cullen adoptándola, aunque a veces es mejor dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante por mas que duela.

* * *

"**Leave me alone****"**

'**Prologo****'**

**POV RENE**

Nuevamente el aire azoto mi cabello, sonreí como tantas veces que lo había hecho el día de hoy mientras el aire seguía acariciando mi rostro.

-¿Entonces dijiste si o no?-pregunto Charlie luego de contarle como un compañero del trabajo me pidió una cita, rodee los ojos, a veces era tan tonto.

-Claro que no... Yo estoy contigo

-Oh, pensé que quizá... Habías tomado en cuenta lo del divorcio –susurro, haciendo que mi sonrisa quedara como algo en el olvido, me pareció oír un clic al darme cuenta de lo que decía.

-Entonces, tu me invitaste a pasear junto a Isabella ¿Para que te deje verla y no te prohíba el hacerlo?- pregunte cambiando radicalmente el ambiente alegre en el que habíamos estado.

-Claro que no, de igual manera iría a verla, solo pensaba en llevarnos bien después de separarnos- dijo con cautela sin mirarme.

-Se especifico ¿a que te refieres?- el suspiro y aun con el volante entre las manos contesto.

-Me mudare con Sacha después de el divorcio.-Dijo firmemente.

-¿Te refieres a que... Después del divorcio nos dejaras a Isabella y a mi?

-René, ya hablamos de esto.

-No, no lo hemos hecho...

-Por favor no empeores las cosas

-¡No!, tu lo haces...

-Pero René... –dijo el cuando de repente sentí como el auto era golpeado, Charlie callo abruptamente, cogí a Isabella que estaba en mis brazos aun con mas fuerzas.

Charlie piso el acelerador y el auto gruño antes de correr persiguiendo al auto que nos acababa de chocar, sentí pánico en carne propia por primera vez en mi vida, Isabella, mi hija de apenas unas semanas de nacida estaba en mis brazos dormida mientras Charlie sin control perseguía al que nos acababa de chocar.

-Ya para Charlie ¡Por Dios piensa en Isabella!- chille sin aire, entonces Charlie volteo a mirarme pero no pudo detener el auto que ahora estaba sin control alguno, suspire fuertemente, mis ojos anhelados en lagrimas y mis brazos abrazados a Isabella la atraparon con aun mas fuerza.

-¡Paradlo!

-No puedo...-El auto corría y Charlie no podía controlarlo.

-Eres un tonto jamás debiste comprar este auto sin saber conducirlo, matate tu y matadme a mi pero no a mi Isabella... –lloriquee.

-Lo siento-susurro.

Cuando un golpe nos recibió por delante, escuche los vidrios romperse, cubrí a Isabella con mi propio cuerpo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, ella lloraba y yo solo pensaba en lograr salvarla, es lo único que haría si llegaba a morir.

* * *

¡Holaa!, sii nueva idea xD

Please denme su opinión ...así sabré si debo seguirla o no.. :)

Bueno pero ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos que siguen a este asii que no demorare en su actualización.

Y respecto a mi otro fic 'La leyenda de los celos obsesivos', la seguiré ¡si!, pero aun no se como hacer con el capitulo siguiente por ello necesito unos días.

Discúlpenme en verdad.. :(

Bueno, dejen reviews please

Saludos


	2. Esperanza

**Disclaimer****: **_"Aclaro", _los personajes le son propiedad a Stephanie Meyer en "_La Saga Crepúsculo_" yo en esta historia tan solo juego un poco con los personajes.

* * *

**SUMMARY :** Ella toda la vida se sintió sola, desde días de nacer hasta que aparecieron los Cullen adoptándola, aunque a veces es mejor dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante por mas que duela.

* * *

**Leave me alone**

**Capitulo 1- Esperanza**

-No hubo sobrevivientes.

-¿Como dice?

-Hemos revisado el auto superficialmente y no encontramos signos de vida

-No... Eso no, no puede ser –Sollozo Esme, la hermana de Rene que era sostenida por Carlise, su reciente esposo, ella era una hermosa mujer de labios rojizos y cabellos dorados, sus ojos color azul reflejaban la gran tristeza que sentía mientras un hondo dolor se hacia cargo de su corazón.

Carlise dejo por un momento a Esme, el era medico y por ello se había enterado antes de el accidente, pero cuando llego observo el auto de la hermana de su esposa volteado, el cual había sido un milagro que no se prendiera fuego.

Carlise se coloco de puntillas pero no logro oír nada, luego tuvieron que irse junto a Esme ha hacer unas cuantas llamadas para ayudar a los bomberos a voltear el auto de Charlie.

Luego de irse, un policía que se encontraba cerca escucho unos leves lloriqueos, se acerco al auto y descubrió que aun alguien estaba con vida.

Con ayuda luego lograron sacar a la dueña de aquellos sollozos, era la pequeña Isabella que milagrosamente después de haber sido protegida por su madre había vivido como hubiera sido el último deseo de Rene.

Después de eso, se trato de buscar a la familia de Rene pero no hubo resultados, era como si hubieran desaparecido del planeta, jamás lograron encontrarlos así es como la pequeña Isabella dio a parar a un Orfanato desde apenas unos días de nacida, sus padres habían sido enterrados y ella pasaba a un desconocido orfanato.

* * *

Hola!, disculpen la demora pero tuve algunos problemas así que ya no entraba mucho a internet, eh y tengo que decirles que los capítulos son cortos :( (¡Que fraude!, lose) pero no puedo dar para mas, solo les pido que dejen reviews y así tratare de realizar capítulos mas largos aunque no prometo mucho…, les cuento que he pensado que este fic sea un mini-fic, ¿Les parece bien?, espero sus opiniones :).

Muchas gracias por aun leerme.

Cuídense mucho!

Saludos

P.D. : Y como regalo les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo habrán algunas explicaciones… Isabella se sumirá en una profunda depresión al crecer sabrán la explicación en el siguiente capitulo! :D


End file.
